


Dark Reflection

by ChristineP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: There’s a murderer among the students of Hogwarts, and it’s up to Draco and the Trio to find out who it is before more people die. (character death(s), 7th Year AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written for the 2011 hp_creatures fest on livejournal. My prompt was the movie _Scream._

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

'Dark Reflection'  
by: Christine

 

The Great Hall was awash in the festive colors of Christmas. One couldn’t turn a full circle without seeing the heavily decorated trees standing proudly against the walls, their fairy lights twinkling hypnotically. It was Christmas break and while the majority of students were visiting with their families, quite a few had remained behind.

“Please take your seats,” Dumbledore began, arms spread out and his robes just as garishly decorated as the Hall. “As many of you may have noticed, we’ve had quite a few first and second year students opt to stay behind for the holidays. As the oldest students in the school, I expect you to behave accordingly as you keep an eye on the younger students. The staff and I will be gone for the next twelve hours, attending the yearly faculty meeting at the Ministry.”

“Professor?” Hermione questioned, an arm raised in the air, all but waving frantically to get the Headmaster’s attention. “What exactly do you want us to do? Make sure they stay out of trouble? Keep them entertained?”

Dumbledore nodded, the brightly-colored beads woven into his beard, clacking noisily together. “Precisely, Miss Granger. Last year, the seventh years took it upon themselves to have a party, inviting the younger students to join.”

Draco stood up, smoothing his hair back as his fringe kept falling into his face and tickling his forehead. He really needed to have it cut. “Headmaster,” he began. “The first and second years are all down in the dungeons playing Exploding Snap or Gobstones, how much trouble can they get into?”

“You’d be surprised,” Snape muttered just loud enough for the Headmaster to hear. He suddenly became fascinated with his nails when the Headmaster turned slightly and gave him a look.

“I’m sure they won’t give any of you any problems, we merely want you to ensure their safety. Nothing more.” He waved his hand and motioned for Snape. “Now, I have asked Professor Snape to set up the projector here in the Great Hall. I thought it would be a nice change of pace to have a film night.”

Professor Snape pulled his wand out of his robes and waved it at the large, ancient-looking projector that had been sitting in the corner of the room behind the teachers. He waved his wand a few times and the projector creaked along the floor, making an ominous noise as students and teachers gritted their teeth at the squeaking. It was going to need a good oiling before the day was over with.

The half-blood and Muggle-born students nodded happily at a chance to watch films, while the pure-bloods eyed the worrisome contraption with trepidation. It looked as if it were on its last leg and would combust in a fire any minute.

“Wonder what type of films he’ll show,” Harry whispered and tossed an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Draco turned towards Harry and frowned. “Potter, I’ve no idea what in the name of Merlin’s fleece boxer shorts a film _is_ , let alone that there are different kinds.”

Harry pulled Draco closer to his side. “Well, it’s sort of like those magical moving photos, but with noise and sometimes music.”

“I’ll never understand Muggles,” Draco replied and shook his head.

Harry pulled away slightly to stare at Draco. “You’ll accept photos that move, repeating an action over and over, even paintings that talk, but you have a hard time understanding the Muggle equivalent?” Harry sighed dramatically and refrained from slapping his forehead or Draco’s for that matter. “You never cease to amaze me with your naiveté.”

“Would you two keep quiet?” Hermione interrupted, annoyance clear in her tone. “The Headmaster is still talking and I can’t hear a word he’s saying.”

“Sorry, Hermione,” Harry apologized, looking contrite. He glanced over his shoulder to see his best friend nod in satisfaction and give her full attention back to the Headmaster.

“…We’ve left some reels of films for you to choose from,” Dumbledore said, gesturing to the side where the films were stacked precariously on the corner of the Hufflepuff table. “I even included a few of my own favorites for you to view. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we will be leaving for the Ministry.”

Dumbledore nodded sagely to the gathered seventh years as he stepped down the raised podium and headed down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Snape and the other professors waited a beat before following him out.. As they passed, Snape frowned slightly at the display of affection Potter and Malfoy were currently engaged in. They weren’t shagging right there on the table, but snogging really wasn’t meant to be seen in the same place as one dined.

Ginny stood up quickly from the bench and ran to the entrance to the Hall, peeking outside to see if any teachers were lurking in the shadows, just waiting for mischief to transpire. After several long minutes, she retreated and turned, a huge grin spreading across her face. “They’re gone! Let’s party!”

There was a collective cheer from the few seventh years who’d either decided to stay behind for Christmas break or were told that mummy and daddy needed some ‘private’ time away from the children. Blaise waved his wand in the air and shouted, “Accio, Firewhisky!” He deftly caught the bottle of contraband as it came zooming into his hand.

Hermione palmed her face in exasperation. “Honestly!” She turned her frown to Harry, who was currently taking a healthy swallow of the warm amber liquid. “Harry James Potter!” Hermione cried, scandalized, startling Harry. The liquor went down the wrong pipe and Harry began to choke, tears coming to his eyes. Draco swiftly gave him a good thumping on the back until Harry caught his breath and waved him away. “What do you think you’re doing? It’s bad enough Zabini summoned it, but you should know better. We’re seventh years, we should be setting an example for the others.”

“Hermione, love?”

“Yes, Ron?”

“Let them have their fun,” Ron said, pulling his girlfriend dangerously close to his body. An outside observer would describe how close they were as shagging with clothes on. “The ickle firsties and seconds are down in the dungeons, their innocence intact. What harm can a few bottles of Firewhisky cause?”

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but found it difficult to do so with the sudden addition of Ron’s tongue. Breathless, she said, “I-I guess a few nips couldn’t hurt.”

“That’s my girl!” Ron leaned in for another kiss, making better persuasive use of his tongue than words would ever be. “Why don’t we leave this lot to their own naughtiness and take this somewhere more…private?”

Hermione blushed and gently pushed Ron away. “Ron, really, not on school grounds. Haven’t I told you this already?” She shook her head and pulled away from the suddenly lax grip of her boyfriend’s arms around her.

As bottle after bottle of the amber fluid was summoned and consumed, Pansy stood up on wobbly legs and yelled out, “Why?” Luna, completely drunk and passed out on the floor, startled and began mumbling about how the snorkflacks had finally taken over the Ministry and the world was going to pot.

“‘Why’ what?” Draco asked while at the same time he was slapping Harry’s hands as they ventured to parts unseen.

“Huh?” Pansy questioned, blinking owlishly at her best friend. “Oh!” She stumbled drunkenly towards Draco, half-collapsing into his arms as she tripped over her own feet. “Why are the first and second years in the dungeons?”

“We all agreed they’d stay out of trouble down there?” Draco answered, suddenly unsure.

Pansy nodded, shook her head a few times, and nodded again before her face turned pale. “Ugh,” she moaned. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Wait, let me get a...” Draco barely stepped out of the way before his friend vomited all over the floor in front of him; getting some on his shoes. “Damn it, Pansy,” he complained. “You couldn’t wait a few seconds while I conjured up a dustbin? Look at my shoes, they’re ruined. You know how hard it is to procure dragon-hide boots without a horde of dragon handlers out for your arse?”

“Ugh.” Pansy urped a second time. “Sorry.”

Draco sighed and wrinkled his nose at the sight and smell. He removed his wand from within his robes and waved it first at his boots then at Pansy. He extricated himself from Harry’s grabby hands and took hold of Pansy’s arm. “I’m going to take her to the loo. I’ll be right back.”

“Alright, don’t be too long, blondie. I’ve got some more groping to do,” Harry replied, wiggling his fingers at Draco.

Draco cleared his throat and tried hard not to blush. “I’m a bad influence on you.”

“Nah. Ron’s the bad influence. You’re mild in comparison.”

Draco snorted. “I’ll be back,” he repeated, leading a staggering Pansy out of the Great Hall.

Pansy stumbled as she was led to the loo, leaning heavily on Draco for support. Stale Firewhisky and vomit was breathed out against Draco’s neck. “Ick, Pansy, quit breathing on me. You smell like happy hour at the Three Broomsticks.”

“I feel sick.”

“I know, I know. Hang on, we’re almost there.”

“I love you, Draco,” Pansy suddenly cooed.

Draco held his breath as Pansy leaned in to place a sloppy kiss against his cheek. He used what little patience he had left to keep himself from wiping his face against his sleeve. “I love you too, Panz.” They stopped in front of the door leading to the girls’ loo. “You never could hold your liquor. Are you okay enough to go in there on your own? I don’t fancy going inside to watch you chucking into the toilet.”

Pansy frowned a moment then nodded and pushed the door open, staggering inside. Draco pressed his ear against the door briefly, pulling back when he heard the water running. He walked a little further down the corridor to use the facilities himself. Once he finished with his business, he quickly washed his hands and walked out. He searched the corridor for any sign of Pansy. _I hope she’s not wandering the corridors on her own. She’s libel to brain herself._ With a heavy sigh, he decided to wait, hoping he hadn’t missed her.

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the opposite wall of the loo. When Pansy emerged, she’d see him straight away. Draco closed his eyes. _What’s taking her so long? Did she pass out? I hope she hasn’t fallen asleep with her head in the toilet bowl...even though that’d be funny as hell to see._

Rubbing his forehead, Draco muttered obscenities to himself and pushed off the wall. “Pansy?” He called out, pushing the door open. “I hope you’re not in the middle of a bowel movement because that’s something I really don’t want to see you do.” He continued into the room, stopping dead at the sight that greeted him. “Pansy? Are you okay...?” He bent down to get a better look at his friend, who was currently on the floor not moving. “Panz?” He shook her shoulder roughly. “Pansy!” Draco fell to his knees, barely wincing at the impact as he pulled the lifeless body of his friend against his chest. “Pansy, what happened? Blood? But...why...?”

Draco sobbed, cradling his friend’s body to his chest. As tears slowly slid down his face, he looked around, frowning as he spotted footprints leading towards the window. He rushed to the window, but saw nothing. It was as if the culprit suddenly vanished. He knew it couldn’t be from Apparating, but he couldn’t fathom any other way the tracks would just stop. _Unless they jumped out of the window. Good riddance, I say._

He sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve and retrieved his wand, using it to clean himself off. Draco moved quickly to the door, looking back at Pansy’s body a final time and exited. His hands were stiff at his sides, balled into tight fists as he charged down the corridor to find Harry.

“Potter.”

Harry was talking to Ron about something Draco didn’t know nor care about, and looked up. “Draco?”

“We need to talk.”

Harry blinked at Draco’s tone of voice that brooked no argument. “O-kay, what’s up?”

“Privately.”

Harry took in Draco’s stiff posture and angry scowl and nodded. “Excuse me.”

Ron waved them off. “No problem. I think Hermione drank a bit too much, she’s giving me ‘come get me’ looks.” He jumped down from the table and went in search of his girlfriend.

Draco led Harry to a quiet corner of the Great Hall. He looked agitated. “Okay, Draco, we’re alone. Now, what’s wrong?”

“It’s about Pansy.”

“Did she pass out in the loo? You _do_ know you’re a wizard, right?”

“Potter, this is serious.”

Harry frowned. “I can do serious, what happened?”

Draco crossed his arms and scowled at the wall behind Harry’s head. “I took Pansy to the loo, left her to use the men’s myself, but when I went back to get her...” He covered his face with his hands. “I-I found her...dead.”

Harry’s eyes got big. “Dead!?” Draco shushed him hurriedly, looking around. “Sorry. Dead?” He whispered. “Are you sure?”

“No, Potter, Pansy always lays crumpled on the floor covered in blood. She says it does wonders for her pores.”

“Alright, alright. No need to be catty.” Harry squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Have you told anyone else?”

“No,” Draco said. “I came straight to you.”

Harry sat heavily on a nearby chair. “Do you know who’d want her killed?”

Draco sighed and shook his head. “Pansy had a few enemies, most of us Slytherins do, but I doubt anyone wanted her dead. We’re annoying, and yes, _some_ of us would follow the Dark Lord even if he told us to jump to our deaths, but the majority of us go about our business like everyone else.” He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. “What in Merlin’s name are we going to do? I left Pansy where I found her..”

“I’m not sure.” Harry leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs. “We’re going to have to let Dumbledore know.”

“Obviously, but what do we do with her, in the meantime?”

“ _That_ I’ve no clue.” Harry stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find where Ron and Hermione went, hopefully I won’t walk in on anything unsuitable for younger audiences. I love Ron and Hermione, and they’re my best mates, but that doesn’t mean I want to see Ron’s bare arse again.”

“What?” Draco asked, perplexed.

Harry just smirked and walked off with Draco trailing behind him.

***

“Ron, I had _one_ drink, I’m still in control of all my faculties.”

Ron pulled Hermione’s arse against his groin. “I know, but you didn’t tell me I couldn’t grope you.”

Hermione waved her hand negligently. “Semantics.”

“I’ll show you ‘semantics’,” Ron said, kissing along Hermione’s neck, hands cupping her breasts and squeezing lightly. “So--how about it?”

Hermione turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. “Is there ever a time when you’re _not_ randy?”

Ron pulled back and gave his girlfriend a ‘duh’ look. “I’m a male teenager--I can get hard by a stiff breeze.”

Hermione looked down and said, “Funny, I don’t _feel_ a breeze.”

“Oh, _this_ is all you, baby.”

“So I see.” Hermione pulled Ron’s head down and kissed him breathless.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

Ron and Hermione pulled apart and turned towards the Trophy Room door. “Malfoy, shouldn’t you be preparing yourself to be You-Know-Who’s lapdog or something?”

“Ron,” Hermione chastised, dropping her head onto Ron’s shoulder.

“Perhaps--you’d know all about being someone’s lapdog, Weasley.”

Ron pulled away from Hermione, fists clenched and snarling. “Ron, just ignore him. And Draco?” Draco gave him an expectant look. “Don’t goad him,” Harry said, walking into the room.

“Hiya, Harry.” Ron paused at the blank look on his friend’s face. “What’s up?”

Harry removed his glasses and used his shirt to wipe them clean. “Pansy’s been killed,” he stated bluntly as he placed his glasses back on his face. “Her body’s still in the loo.”

“What? Who...?”

“We don’t know, Hermione. That’s why we came to you.”

“Me?” Hermione blinked. “I’m clever with spells and books, but I’m not a copper or an Auror.”

“Copper?” Ron and Draco echoed.

“Muggle version of an Auror,” Harry explained absently. “I know, Hermione, but you’re the only one we know who could make an educated guess.”

Hermione frowned in thought. “Well, the first thing we need to do is send an owl to the Headmaster.”

“That’s what Harry and I figured.”

“Second, we’ll need to ask questions; find out where everyone was when she was killed.”

“You think it was one of our own classmates?” Ron asked, eyeing Draco warily.

“It has to be. No one can Apparate in or out of Hogwarts and the professors put up enough wards and protections that even You-Know-Who himself wouldn’t be able to break in without a _lot_ of effort.”

“I’ll talk with the Slytherins. Harry, I love you.” Harry smiled in pleasure. “But given half a chance if they thought anything was amiss they’d turn you in before you could say ‘Quidditch’.” Harry gave Draco a baleful look. “Don’t look at me like that, you and I both know it.”

“I’m pretty sure I can handle the Slytherins. The majority remind me of my cousin.” He received blank looks. “Trust me, if he were a wizard he’d have been sorted into Slytherin quicker than Draco was.”

“I think we should put a repelling charm around the girls’ loo door, keep others from getting a nasty surprise.”

“I agree with Malfoy,” Ron said. “Don’t look so surprised. Just because I don’t like him, doesn’t mean I don’t listen to him occasionally.”

“Alright, so,” Harry interrupted. “The important thing we need to do is find out if the killer is still in the school.”

“Right.” Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand. “Come on, we should get back to the Great Hall. I’ll go ahead and charm the door, you stay behind and ask questions.”

Hermione and Ron left, leaving Harry and Draco alone. “We’re finally alone. Come here.”

Draco was pulled hard enough against Harry’s chest to knock the wind out of him. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked once he got his breath back.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Harry, you know I enjoy a good snog session as much as the next person, but now is really not the time.”

Harry frowned and stepped back. “Too soon, eh?”

“Just a bit,” Draco agreed. “Let’s go. While I’m sure Granger and Weasley can handle themselves, they suck at being discreet.”

Harry grinned and followed Draco out the door.

***

Hermione was nowhere to be seen when Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall. Harry knew Hermione could hold her own against an enemy-she’d thoroughly kicked his arse in practice duels-but he still worried about her.

“Did Hermione go to the loo?”

Ron leaned against one of the tables, keeping an eye on his fellow seventh years. “Yeah, she went to place the charm. Shouldn’t take her long. I wouldn’t be surprised if she cast spells in her sleep.”

“Alright, people!” Seamus yelled, getting the attention of those not passed out and drooling on themselves. “We’ve been here a little over an hour and we’ve yet to turn on the projector. Let’s watch some films!”

There were cat-calls and whistles from the half-bloods and Muggle-borns in the crowd, while the others either shrugged or mumbled incoherently.

“Which film should we watch?” Dean asked, hanging an arm around Seamus’ neck.

Seamus looked through the stack, discarding reels by pushing them to the side. “Oh! Look here, mate. _Return of the Living Dead_. Brilliant!”

Ron leaned forward and whispered in Harry’s ear. “ _Living Dead_? Does he mean Inferi?”

“Uh...sort of.”

Seamus began to fiddle with the old projector, cursing fit to singe hair under his breath as he went. “My mam showed me her mother’s old projector once. I think I remember how to load the film.” Seamus spent a few more minutes wrestling the film into the arms of the projector. “Yes! I got it. Now to just turn it on. Hmm.” He searched the machine for a few minutes, making a noise of triumph once he found it and turned it on.

The projector whirled and clicked as it worked. It was enchanted to show the film in midair without the need for a screen. “Dean, get the lights, will ya?” Dean waved his wand around the Great Hall, extinguishing the candles.

“Harry,” Draco whispered into his ear. “How are we going to keep an eye on everyone if it’s dark?”

“We’ll just have to do the best we can,” Harry whispered back. “If we do anything to draw attention to ourselves, the killer could get suspicious and take off.”

The two boys were startled by a slightly hysterical looking Ron rushing up to them. “Have either of you seen Hermione?”

“She’s not back yet?”

“No and I’ve looked everywhere. I even waited near the entrance so she wouldn’t have to stumble around in the dark, but she hasn’t come back yet. It’s been almost half an hour since she left and I’m getting worried.”

“Shit.” Harry stood up. “Draco, stay here.” Draco nodded. “Come on, Ron, we need to go find her.”

***

“I hope she’s okay--I don’t know what I’d do without her, Harry.”

Harry stopped and turned to face Ron. “Don’t think like that, I’m sure she’s okay.”

“Yeah, but how can you be sure? For all we know she’s been killed and transfigured to look like a sofa.”

“It’s just a feeling I have. You know Hermione, she probably stopped off at the library or something.”

They continued down the corridor, heading towards the girls’ loo. As soon as they approached the door, they found themselves walking past without stopping until they were at the end of the corridor. Ron barely kept himself from bumping into Harry’s back when the other boy stopped suddenly. “Harry?”

“Hermione’s definitely been here.”

“How do you know?”

“Look where we are,” Harry said, indicating their location with a sweep of his arm. “We walked completely by the loo, not realizing we did so until we stopped.”

“Okay, if Hermione cast the spell, then where is she?”

“Library?” Harry ventured.

“As good a place as any to search, I suppose.”

They walked quickly through the school, heading to the library. When they arrived they searched every area that Hermione could possibly be, but no luck. Ron sat heavily into a chair and Harry was worried he’d brain himself if he kept banging his head into the table. “Ron, will you stop that. Hermione will have my arse if she finds you concussed or worse.”

“Harry, I’m worried. In this entire bloody castle, this would be the one place she might come to if she didn’t come back to us and there’s no sign of her. Where do you think she could have gone?”

Harry sat on the table and thought. “Well, we could try using a locater spell. If I cast it correctly, it should lead us to her.”

Ron looked skeptically at Harry and asked, “Do you know how?”

“Hermione taught one to me, but I’m not very good.” He shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to try, though.”

At Ron’s nod, Harry removed his wand from within his robes and cast the spell. Minutes seemed to tick by slowly, feeling as if it had been days instead. Harry had just turned to face Ron, an apology on the tip of his tongue when there was a sudden bright flash of light, which temporarily blinded them. When the flash faded, they blinked their eyes and saw an orange glowing trail that began at their current location and continued on out the library door and into the corridor.

Harry stood up from the table and said, “Let’s go. If we follow this it might lead us to where Hermione got herself to.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“I’ll transfigure a teacup into a German Shepherd and sniff her out.”

They followed the trail, walking down corridors, up stairs, and around corners. They were surprised to find themselves standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was dozing peacefully in her frame. Ron squinted his eyes, looking as if he were trying really hard to look through the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room. “Do you think she went to bed?”

“I don’t know,” Harry answered. “But Hermione wouldn’t just go off on her own without letting us know first. She wouldn’t want us to worry.”

“Ursa minor,” Ron said suddenly. The Fat Lady’s portrait swung open, but the woman in the painting hadn’t moved a muscle.”I think the Fat Lady drank too much Sherri again. She’s always passing out after a few bottles and nothing less than maybe the entire school singing loudly could wake her.”

Harry led the way into the common room. He noted that a few chairs had been upturned and the portraits in the room weren’t in their frames.

“Hermione! Harry, come here, quick!”

Harry rushed to Ron’s side and knelt down next to him. Ron was holding Hermione’s unconscious body in his hands, big fat tears welling up in his eyes and leaving trails down his cheeks as they escaped his eyes. “No!” He wailed. “Don’t leave me, Hermione.”

“I’m not dead yet, Ron.”

Harry noted the bloody hair and split lip. “Hermione, what happened?”

Hermione sat up gingerly with the help of Ron and lightly touched the back of her head. “No idea. The last thing I remember, I had just finished placing the charm when I was hit from behind.” She noticed her bloody lip. “I must have split my lip when I hit the floor.”

Ron and Hermione jumped at the sudden loud bang as a chair went sailing across the room. Harry ignored his friends’ stunned expressions and said, “How is this person doing this under our nose? We were watching everyone in the Great Hall.”

“One of the first or second years?” Hermione guessed.

“Have you seen how tiny they are? I’m always afraid I’ll step on one,” Ron said and ignored the baleful look he received from his girlfriend.

A bark of laughter escaped Harry before he could stop himself. “Ron’s right. Although, I’m sure one of them _could_ have been able to hit Hermione, I’d reckon it would take someone a little older and a little bigger to kill Pansy. Since there’s only six of them and eleven of us, I’m thinking it might be a fellow seventh year.” Harry began pacing. “But if someone among us _is_ the killer, why are they doing it and how can they just walk right by us without us noticing?”

“Apparation?”

“For the last time, Ron, no one can Apparate in or out of the castle.” Hermione shook her head and winced when her head began to throb from the motion. “When this is all said and done, I’m going to have a word with the Headmaster and request that _Hogwarts, a History_ is put on the mandatory reading lists for all students.”

“Really, Hermione, as if we don’t have enough bloody books to read, you want to add more?”

“Uh...”

“A mind is a terrible thing to waste, Ron.”

“One could say the same about one’s summer holidays.”

Harry rubbed his forehead. “...Hello?”

“I swear, Ron, if we ever have children...”

“ _Oi_!” Ron and Hermione stopped arguing and gave Harry their full attention. “This really isn’t the time to argue about reading or not reading. We need to take Hermione to hospital, then we need to hurry back to the Great Hall. I have a feeling that if the killer doesn’t have an accomplice, he or she is finding some way to move about without us noticing.”

Ron looked shame-faced, but nodded and stood up. He bent over slightly to help Hermione on her feet and led her slowly out of the common room. _I swear, sometimes I wonder why I stay with the both of them._

***

Madam Pomfrey was away for the holidays, but in her place was a young, innocent looking girl, barely out of her teens with large brown eyes. She greeted them warmly when they entered. “Good evening! How may I help?”

Harry looked at his friends and said, “Our friend here hit her head. Could you look her over and make sure she’s okay?”

“Oh, you poor dear. Leave her here, she’ll be fine.” The young Mediwitch began examining Hermione, waving her wand over her from head to toe.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather stay with her.” When Ron received a perplexed look from the Mediwitch, he continued, “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Well, if she doesn’t mind, I don’t.” Hermione shook her head. “Alright, let’s finish and get you patched up.”

Ron turned and whispered to Harry. “You go ahead. Malfoy’s probably having kittens wondering what happened to you.”

“Right. See you two in a little while.” Harry left hospital and walked back to the Great Hall. It was still dark when he arrived, so he inched his way carefully along the wall, back to where they had left him. He hoped Draco hadn’t moved much since they’d left, he didn’t want to create a scene by yelling for his boyfriend. “Hey,” he said when he finally found the blond still sitting at the table.

“You took long enough.” Draco looked around. “Where’s Granger and Weasley?” He paused. “You _did_ find her, right?”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, inhaling the spicy scent of his cologne. “We did,” he whispered. “We had to make a detour at hospital, someone knocked Hermione out. Ron’s with her.”

Draco cuddled into the warmth of Harry’s arms. “Do you know who did it?”

“No. We think it might have been the killer or an accomplice.” Harry looked around the dark Hall, watching the light of the film flicker off the students’ faces. “Has anyone left the Hall...or returned recently?”

“Only you so far, but it’s damn near impossible to tell in the dark. If the person is here, I didn’t see them leave.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Not off hand, but you have your wand, don’t you? Just check the time that way.”

“Bah. I don’t feel like casting at the moment.”

Draco snorted and pinched Harry’s arm. “I love it when you’re lazy.”

“Mmm. I can be even lazier if you rode me. I wouldn’t have to do any work at all.”

“Really, Harry, is sex all you think about?”

“Generally speaking, not much. But when it comes to sex and _you_? I’m surprised I’m not drilling holes into the stone.”

Draco looked up and sighed. He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it when he caught movement coming from the entrance way. Sitting forward, he tried to make out who was coming into the Great Hall. “Harry, I think you’re friends are back.”

Harry looked up and waved at them. “That didn’t take long. Alright there, Hermione?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Madam Atkins gave me a clean bill of health. I had a minor concussion, but she fixed that right up.”

“That’s good to hear, I was worried.”

“No need to be, Harry. I’m okay, really.” Hermione sat down and snuggled against Ron’s broad chest. She felt his arms tighten briefly around her waist and gave him a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Did either of you owl the Headmaster while you were out?” Draco broke in, trying valiantly to ignore the kisses Harry was placing along his neck.

“No, we’ve been a bit distracted.”

Hermione stood back up. “Well, I’d better go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner they’ll be here.”

“Hang on,” Ron said and stood up also. “You’re not going alone. I was close to losing my mind when we couldn’t find you the first time, I’m not about to let you go waltzing around the castle with Merlin knows who out there killing students. I’m coming with you.” He looked at Harry. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Alright,” Harry said. “Be careful, yeah? And don’t be long.”

***

Before they realized it, the film ended and Seamus jumped up to pick another one to watch. While Seamus had his wand tip lit, looking through the assortment of reels, Dean stood up and stretched. “Mate, I’m heading to the loo. I’ll be back in a few, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, don’t fall in,” Seamus quipped and waved his friend off.

Dean snorted and began walking over people, some grumbling about having their feet stepped on in the process. “Oi, Dean, mind where you’re stepping,” Ginny said and rubbed her foot.

“Sorry,” he apologized and left without further incident.

***

“Harry, I’m going to curse your hand off if you don’t stop touching my cock,” Draco threatened and removed Harry’s hand from his crotch.

“No you won’t,” Harry cooed. “You love my hands on your body.”

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry’s straying hand. “Want to test that theory?” Harry hastily removed his hand.

“You’re in a mood.”

“Aside from the fact I’m still upset over one of my friend’s death, I’m not one for exhibitionism--you know that,” Draco said as he put his wand back within his robes.

“I know and I’m sorry. I just can’t seem to control myself when you’re close by.”

Draco turned slightly to face Harry. He removed Harry’s glasses, folded them and tucked them into his shirt. With both hands, he brought Harry’s face close to his own and kissed him deeply. Tongues swirled together and battled for dominance and Draco even allowed Harry to squeeze at his crotch. “Mmm,” Draco hummed, pulling back and licking his lips. “Feel better?”

“Not really. Now, I’m hard and _really_ randy.”

Draco laughed softly and rubbed Harry’s arm apologetically. “Maybe later.”

Harry dropped his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Ugh. You are _such_ a tease.” Draco just snorted in laughter as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair.

***

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the castle and into the cold and windy December weather. Ron lost several manly points when the cold air hit him full on and he shrieked like a girl. He quickly removed his wand from his robes and cast a warming charm around himself. Hermione followed suit and they were soon braving the weather as they made their way across the snow-packed grounds to the owlery.

“Bloody hell it’s cold out here,” Ron growled and tightened his coat closer to his body. “I may as well not have bothered with trying to warm myself with the charm, my bollocks are currently playing hide and seek inside my body.”

“You have such a lovely way with words, Ron,” Hermione commented. “Why, it makes me want to take you right here, right now on the snow.”

“‘Fraid not. As cold as it is we’ll either get stuck together or my important bits will freeze off.”

Hermione giggled as the picture of Ron’s words formed in her mind. She could just imagine the explanation they’d have to give over why they had to have Harry levitate them to hospital still joined in an intimate pose.

“Oh sure, it’s all fun and games until someone loses their willy.” Hermione had to lean against a tree to keep from falling down in hysterical laughter. As it was, she could barely take in a breath. “But Madam Pomfrey,” Ron continued. “I thought it wasn’t a good idea to go about licking metal--no one ever told me about shagging in snow.”

“Hee! Ron, really, be serious,” Hermione chastised between giggles. “We still have a ways to go until we reach the owlery.”

After walking several more yards, they finally came upon the owlery, but something wasn’t quite right. “Ron, stop a moment. Do you hear that?”

Ron dutifully complied and stopped to listen. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly. We’re only a few feet away. We should be hearing hooting or at least the flapping of wings, but there’s nothing.”

“Maybe they’re all asleep, it is daylight still.”

“I don’t like this.” Hermione pulled her wand out and walked cautiously into the owlery; Ron wasn’t far behind her and he too had his wand out. “Oh no,” she whispered in horror.

The owlery, once filled with the soft hoots of owls of all species, was now a scene of death. Dozens of feathery bodies covered the dropping-laced stone. Feathers were fluttering softly to the cold stone ground, reminding Ron of a bad pillow fight.

Hermione was in tears at the sight, falling hard onto her knees and uncaring of the bruises she absently felt forming from the impact. “My God, Ron, they’re dead, they’re all dead.” She sniffed and rubbed at her face. “Who would do such a thing? What was the point?”

Ron knelt beside Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He remained silent, only making hushing noises occasionally.

“Hedwig!”

“What?”

Hermione pulled away and began searching through the small bodies. “Harry’s owl? Snowy white? Help me look.”

“Hermione, stop.” He moved forward and grabbed her hands. She turned wide, shiny eyes to him. “Hedwig isn’t here.”

“How do you know?” Hermione sobbed.

“Look at the bodies. There’s no sign of white anywhere amongst all the brown. Hedwig might be damn difficult to see in winter, but she stands out brightly against this lot.”

Hermione rested her turned head on Ron’s chest. “Then where is she?”

“I don’t know. She may be out hunting or she could have escaped while this was happening. I really can’t say.”

Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes against her sleeve. “We need to let Harry know. And we’ll have to find another way to contact the Headmaster.”

Ron stood and reached down to help Hermione up. The trek back to the castle seemed to take longer than it usually did.

***

The next film was half-way through when Harry spotted movement near the entrance. He waved when he recognized his friends as they came closer. “Did something happen? Because you both look as if the world is about to end.”

“We need to talk with you...but not here.”

Harry glanced from Ron to Hermione and nodded. “Let’s go out in the corridor.”

They moved through the darkened Hall, being mindful of where they stepped and walked out. “Okay, tell me what happened. I mean, it had to be serious if we’re talking out here.”

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, but the words just wouldn’t come. She saw Harry’s patient look and tears came to her eyes once more. Harry was about to prod her into talking when Ron blurted, “The owls are dead.”

“What?”

“I don’t know if any escaped, but the unlucky ones are dead. Harry, it was a massacre.”

Ron had to lean forward to hear Harry as he whispered, “Hedwig?”

This time it was Hermione who spoke. “We don’t know, we didn’t see her.”

Harry staggered toward the wall, using his hand to hold himself up and clutched at his chest. He prayed that Hedwig hadn’t been anywhere near the owlery when the other owls were killed and had escaped, but he hadn’t seen her the entire day. “It seems someone knows we’re on to them,” he said once he regained his composure.

“You might be right. The only other way we might be able to contact the teachers is by floo,” Draco commented. “Has anyone checked to see if the floos are working? I know there’s one in Dumbledore’s office we might be able to use.”

“We haven’t checked yet, we came straight to the Great Hall,” Hermione replied, rubbing Harry’s back in comfort.

“I’m tired of sitting in the Great Hall, doing nothing while this maniac is finding ways to get around us.” Harry pulled away from the wall, smiled in thanks at Hermione and began walking away from the others. “Since it seems all of our efforts to catch the culprit have been for nothing, I say we _all_ go to the Headmaster’s office. We’re getting nowhere fast just sitting around.”

The others agreed and they began the trek to the Headmaster’s office. Along the way they ran into Peeves, who was dressed as a ghoul, doodling obscenities on the wall. He seemed to be concentrating on what he was doing so hadn’t noticed the four students walk past him.

“Do any of you know the password?” Draco asked as he stared at the stone gargoyle.

“Nope.”

“I don’t usually have reason to visit the Headmaster.”

“No, but it’s usually some form of sweet.”

“I don’t know it either. I suppose the only thing we can do is stand here, calling out the names of every sweet there is until the statue moves.” Draco crossed his arms and thought. “Chocoballs.” The statue remained stubbornly still.

“Jelly slugs?”

“Sherbet lemon.”

“Fizzing whizbees.”

“Chocolate frog.”

“This is completely hopeless,” Ron snarled and threw his hands up in the air. “That thing isn’t moving and now I’m hungry.”

Harry frowned at the ugly gargoyle statue. There were far too many sweets that could have been used as the password and they didn’t have time to name every single one. Sighing loudly, he decided to try one last time. “Acid pops.”

They jumped back as the statue began to move. Harry shrugged when the others turned to stare at him. “What? I guessed just like the rest of you did.”

“We’d better hurry, we have no idea what’s going on while we’re here and the killer is loose in the castle,” Hermione said and started up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office.

Once inside Dumbledore’s office, they stopped and stared aghast at the state of their surroundings. The Headmaster’s desk and chair had been upturned, books lay torn and scattered, and as Harry looked closer, all of the portraits were bare. Something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him something, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what it was. He shrugged mentally and came to stand next to Draco by the window.

“What is going on here?” Hermione said angrily. “First Pansy is murdered right under Malfoy’s nose, then I’m knocked out and dragged back to the common room. When we try to send a letter, we find the owls dead. So then we decide to come here and not only is the office in shambles, but the fireplace has been completely destroyed.” Hermione leaned against a bookcase and lightly banged her head back against it. “Clearly this person is trying to keep us from contacting the professors. But _how_ do they know every move we make?”

“See that’s what’s been bothering me,” Harry spoke up, staring out the window. “Since no one can Apparate inside the castle, what other ways are there to move around without being noticed?”

“A spell in the same line as a repelling charm?” Ron suggested.

Hermione tugged at her lip. “Perhaps. That would get him or her out of the Great Hall, but the charm doesn’t last long on people, only objects.”

Draco turned from the window. “There’s one other way, but unless the killer was a Gryffindor, and I highly doubt it since you lot are a bunch of goody goods...”

“Pettigrew,” interrupted Harry softly.

Draco glanced at Harry. “Alright, there _are_ exceptions. As I was saying, though, the only other way I can think of is if this person were invisible.”

“But Harry’s the only one in the school who has an invisibility cloak and last time I checked, there aren’t any invisibility spells one can cast on themselves.”

“Precisely,” Draco agreed and looked quite impressed with Ron’s statement. “So if it wasn’t a Gryffindor student, it has to be one of the others.”

“Well, I know Luna didn’t do it,” Hermione said and folded her arms. “She might be a bit loopy, added with the fact that’s she been passed out the entire time, I don’t believe she has the maliciousness inside her to kill even a fly, never mind a person.”

“Hermione’s right. I’ve spent some time with Luna on and off and she has never struck me as a bad person.” Harry walked the short distance to stand beside Hermione against the bookcase. “Students in her House constantly hide her belongings and she’s never let it bother her.”

“Okay, so we can rule out Luna. The others?”

“What about Longbottom?”

Harry and Ron shared an amused look, holding back snorts of laughter. “Really, you two, don’t underestimate Neville.”

“Riiiight, not before his gran kicks his arse,” Ron said as an aside to Harry.

“Are you two quite finished?” Draco snarked and crossed his arms. “So you blokes obviously don’t believe it’s Longbottom and I’m sure if I mentioned Weasley’s sister,” Ron glared at Draco, “I’d get my arse kicked, so what do we do?”

“I have an idea,” Hermione suddenly said with a self-satisfied smirk.

***

Harry and Draco stood outside the Fat Lady’s portrait, staring at the sleeping woman. “Does she always sleep this early?”

“Not usually, but have you noticed that the other paintings are either empty or asleep, as well?”

Draco looked around and did notice it was odd. It was eerily silent with only the light snores of those who were still in their portraits. “You’re right. Maybe the killer did something to them so they wouldn’t notice what they were doing?”

“That’s what I was thinking. I’m just glad the password still works even with the Fat Lady passed out. Ursa minor.”

The portrait swung open and they entered. Draco observed that the paintings inside the common room were in the same state as the ones around the staircases. Harry head for the stairs leading up to the seventh year boys’ dormitories, Draco hot on his heels. Once inside, Harry went straight for his footlocker and searched through it. “Son of a bitch!”

Draco jumped at the exclamation. “Your cloak is gone, isn’t it?”

Harry slammed the lid closed and pounded his fist on it. “Yes!”

“Well, now we know how the killer has been getting passed us. Though, I’m not sure how he or she managed the portraits, or even how they were able to gain entrance inside.”

Harry laid down on his bed and tossed an arm over his eyes, not worried in the least if he broke his glasses in the process. “I swear if we find this person, fuck magic, I’m kicking his arse.”

Draco sat down beside Harry. “We need to find Granger and Weasley and let them know what we found out,” Draco said and suddenly found himself on his back with Harry on lying on top of him. “What are you doing?”

“What? I thought you enjoyed having me all over you, rubbing my body against yours?”

Draco moaned in pleasure as Harry ground into his crotch. “I do, but can we wait until after we catch the bad guy? It’s a bit difficult to keep an erection when at any moment one of us could be the next victim.”

Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco’s neck. “You’re right--I’m sorry.” He rolled off Draco and sat up. “Let’s hurry back to the Great Hall. Hermione’s sure to worry herself into a tizzy if we don’t meet up with them soon.”

Draco sat up and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading them out.

***

“Okay, explain what we’re doing out here, one more time,” Ron said, watching as Hermione randomly placed spells in various parts of the corridors.

“I already told you, these are the counterspells to ensure we detect the killer.” Hermione continued placing the charms around them as they walked. “Since we can’t seem to find the culprit on our own, or ignore him if we do run into him due to the repelling charms, these will take them down.”

“This is why I love you,” Ron said. “You’re bloody brilliant.”

Hermione paused in her casting and turned around. She blushed hotly at the smoldering look Ron tossed her way. “I love you, too,” she replied, looking almost innocent with the shy smile that formed on her face.

Ron pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. “We’re going somewhere private after this is over.”

“...Alright.” Hermione hugged Ron tightly before releasing him and going back to work.

***

“Do you think Granger’s plan will actually work?”

Harry continued down the corridor, he was almost running in his haste to get back to the Great Hall. “I hope so. She’s brilliant as hell, but she doesn’t always think things through. Remember what I told you about her, me and the time turner?”

“Then why are we doing all of this?” Draco questioned, breathlessly. Harry may have been shorter in stature than Draco was, but he was quick on his feet.

This question made Harry stop and Draco almost ran straight into his back. Harry pursed his lips as he thought it over, finally he said, “Well, because she’s Hermione.”

“Of course, that explains _everything_!” Draco mumbled sarcastically and ran after Harry.

***

Ron and Hermione met up with Harry and Draco outside of the Great Hall. Hermione’s hair was disarrayed and she looked guilty. Draco looked at Harry as if to say ‘check her out’. Harry rolled his eyes affectionately and turned his attention back to his two friends. “Is it done?”

“Yup. What about you? Is it what we thought?”

Harry nodded. “We were right.”

Hermione frowned. “Okay, back into the Great Hall. Keep your wands handy, but don’t have them out. We don’t want to draw undue attention to ourselves before the killer makes themselves known.”

“Right.” Harry walked in first with Draco trailing behind him.

There was a different film playing; Seamus and Dean were sitting ear the front, watching what was happening in the middle of the room. Luna had finally woken up and was whispering quietly to Ginny. Neville was seated with his head on his folded arms, snoring lightly.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the seventh years continued to watch the film, but Draco and Harry knew better. There was a sudden screeching coming from out in the entrance way. Everyone startled and jumped up from their seats, ignoring the film to investigate the noise. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione stayed inside, hiding in the shadows of the darkened Hall. It was probably nothing, just Peeves tripping an alarm Hermione had set up, but they weren’t taking any chances.

At first they didn’t notice anything outside of the chaos in the entrance area and the film playing in the background. It began gradually, a slight shift in the air, a sudden feeling that they were no longer the only four students in the Great Hall. At the corner of Harry’s eye, he caught a shimmer of reflected light and feet appeared without a body. He kept watching until a figure emerged from underneath his stolen cloak.

“Was it worth it?”

The figure jumped and turned around at the question. “Draco?”

“It’s Malfoy to you--in fact, you’re not allowed to say my name at all any longer.”

“ _Draco_ ,” Blaise began, reaching into his pocket. “Let’s talk about this...”

Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Blaise’s face. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Potter,” Blaise acknowledged. “Granger, Weasley. Why am I not surprised you three figured this out?”

Harry ignored his taunt. “Hermione, tie him up, he’s not going anywhere until the professors get here.”

Hermione pulled her wand out and bound Blaise in ropes. Draco moved closer. “Why’d you do it? Why’d you kill her?”

Blaise looked disinterested as he said, “Kill who? I know many females in this school.”

Draco stuck the point of his wand under Blaise’s chin. “Pansy! You were her boyfriend. What did she do to anger you to the point that you’d resort to murder?”

Blaise sucked his teeth. “Boyfriend. She was a fucking whore. Doing anything with a pulse. I’m surprised I didn’t catch anything from her. Wasn’t she surprised when she felt me slit her throat.”

“Pansy wasn’t perfect--she had her problems like the rest of us, but she didn’t deserve to die.” Draco shook his head, unsure whether to curse his ex-friend or punch him in the face. “She wasn’t a whore. She wasn’t shagging anyone behind your back, you idiot. She was asking our fellow classmates what they thought would make a good Christmas present for you.” Draco ignored Blaise’s sudden tears of remorse. “Please, spare us.” He turned to Hermione. “I think we have everything under control here, you and Weasley head into Hogsmeade and contact the professors.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Hermione asked, standing near the door.

“No, but I will be, go on.”

Hermione left and Ron followed her, leaving Harry and Draco behind with Blaise. Draco paced around his fellow Slytherin and froze. He looked towards the entrance when he heard several voices getting louder and louder. “Harry, I’m going to gag him, you levitate him into the corner over there.” Harry nodded and pointed his wand at Blaise, sending him into the corner and sat him in a chair.

No one seemed to notice the bound student as the crowd of students entered the Great Hall and continued watching the film.

“What should we do now?”

Harry sat down, keeping his wand pointed at Blaise and replied, “Now...we wait.”

***

 _Epilogue_

It was almost an hour later when the professors, accompanied by Aurors, arrived back at Hogwarts to take Blaise into custody for the murder of Pansy. He pled guilty to the charges and was sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban.

Harry had been relieved to find that Hedwig hadn’t been anywhere near the owlery when the others had been killed. She’d been out hunting for breakfast when Blaise had gone on his rampage.

There had been a funeral for Pansy, which had been attended by her distraught family and saddened friends. Draco had stood off to the side, dressed in black as he remembered his good friend. Sure they’d had their differences of opinion, mostly about his relationship with Harry, but once she’d found that they were in love, she’d been one of his biggest supporters.

After school finished, Ron and Hermione had got engaged and married within a month of finishing school. That had been quite an experience for Draco since his family had never gotten along with the Weasleys.

Harry had moved in with Draco not long after they finished school. Draco would have asked and married Harry in a heartbeat, but just as it’s not widely acceptable yet in the Muggle world, neither is gay marriage in the wizarding one. So they enjoyed what they could get.

Harry woke up to find Draco standing by the bedroom window, staring out into the distance. “Alright there, Draco?”

“I’m okay, I still miss her sometimes,” Draco said without turning from the window. He felt Harry’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Come back to bed, I’m sure I can make you forget...at least for a little while, anyway.”

Draco turned in Harry’s arms and nodded, smiling in thanks as he was lead to their bed and showed exactly how much Harry loved him.

End.


End file.
